1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to image display systems, and more particularly, to image display systems capable of reducing a display lag regarding a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is a type of input device installed in an image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence (EL) device, or an electrophoretic display. The touch screen allows a user to press or touch a touch sensor therein to input predetermined information, while viewing the image display device.
In particular, recently, demand for in-cell type touch screen integrated display devices, in which elements forming a touch screen are installed in a display device to reduce a thickness of portable terminals such as a smartphone or a tablet PC, is increasing.
In a general in-cell type touch screen display device, touch data is transmitted for every vertical synchronization signal (Vsync) defining a frame period.
Here, a frequency at which new data is transmitted to every pixel of a panel is called a display frame rate, and when touch data is transmitted to a system each frame period as described above, an amount of data to be processed is increased, and thus, it is difficult to enhance a frequency.
In addition, since touch data is transmitted to a system each frame period, a response with respect to a touch event may be delayed, and thus, feedback is not immediately provided for a touch input of a user, increasing user dissatisfaction.